worldofelitefandomcom-20200214-history
Human
The Humans are a mammalian species from the planet Earth. Humans - Homo sapien Pronunciation and Forms *Human - "Hyoo-mun" - Used to describe a single being, also something belonging to or of the Humans *Humans - "Hyoo-munz" - Used to describe multiple beings *Earther - "Erth-er" - Used to describe a single being, slang *Earthish - "Erth-ish" - Used to describe something belonging to or of the Humans, slang *Earthers - "Erth-erz" - Used to describe multiple beings, slang Note: The slang name "Earther" is usually used only by the Yztaari, or occasionally the Jjaqher. These races are known to take things literally, and so take the human name from their home world. Etymology The name 'human' comes from the Latin term humanus, which is the adjective form of homo, as in homo sapien. The name Earther is derived from the name of the human homeworld, Earth. Physiology Humans have actually split into three distinct groups. Not even the humans themselves remember why; the records are lost, and no one may never know. Regardless, all three groups still identify as human, and they still vaguely resemble each other. This article will record them in order of most changed to least changed. Jumpers - Homo escendo The Jumpers almost appear to be an entirely different species at first glance. Their legs have gone slightly digitigrade, and their limbs and digits are longer than normal. They have short snouts, and pointed ears that are twice as large as a normal human. Each limb has an extra joint, and they have short tails. They are adept at climbing and swinging around, and with the large thorn-like protrusions from their knuckles, they can easily jump from building to building like Spider-Man. Hunters - Homo sectator Also called homo venator, depending on where you are and who you ask, the hunters are the most dramatically changed of the humans. They have become much more slender, wiry beings. They are very bony, with bone spurs jutting from most of their joints, and along their spines. The hunters have the quickest metabolism of the humans, and the densest muscle tissue, allowing them to be the strongest. They usually have sunken eyes, with yellow sclera and red irises. They have night vision only slightly worse than their vision in full light, and sharp hearing, but their sense of smell is not enhanced in the slightest. They have two sets of teeth, and inner set and an outer set. The outer set is identical to that of a normal human, but the inner set is all canines that can just barely be seen, poking out from the behind the other molars and bicuspids. Their skin is, without exception, pale to the point of being white. Runners - Homo cursor The runners are the least changed of the three human subspecies. The average runner is about four inches shorter than the average human. The webbing on their hands is practically non-existent, resulting in hands that are oddly shaped and creepy to most species. Other than the aforementioned, home cursor is identical to homo sapien and equally diverse. Psychology Human psychology has not changed in any huge way. We are still a superstitious lot, or at least some of us are, and the variety of cultures and customs still exist. However, Runners and Jumpers seem to be more inclined to think their way through a situation. Homo escendo and Homo cursor respond more on the flight end of the fight-or-flight spectrum, while Homo sectator is more inclined to fight. Hunters also tend to think faster, but what seems logical to them in an instant does not always make sense to a Runner or Jumper. Notable Individuals Steven Task is one notable human, of the Runner variety. He was a commando on Cieram's team of the UIRCF, but it later became apparent to Cieram that he was not at all what he seemed. General Travis Montgomery is generally acknowledged as the top man in the UIRCF command structure. Montgomery is a Jumper, but is quick to act, more of fighter than a flighter. Category:Species Category:Mammalian Category:Humanoid